


Just A Question

by Vampmissedith



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampmissedith/pseuds/Vampmissedith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonlight filtered through the open window, curtains blowing in the breeze. It was well after midnight so the air was quiet. There was a stillness to the room; a stillness Mark had never been able to replicate with anyone, or anywhere, else, other than with Gary, head on his chest.</p>
<p>“Are you in love with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Question

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to my best friend Mark, who I wrote this for a few years ago. Though normally he would've also checked for typos and the like, he hasn't with this one, so all mistakes are mine.

“Do you love me?”

Moonlight filtered through the open window, curtains blowing in the breeze. It was well after midnight so the air was quiet. There was a stillness to the room; a stillness Mark had never been able to replicate with anyone, or anywhere, else, other than with Gary, head on his chest.

“Hmmm?” Gary’s fingers stroked through his hair.

“Are you in love with me?” He tilted his head upward so he could see Gary’s face.

“I dunno.”

Mark’s heart sank. How couldn’t he know? “I don’t mind if you say no, Gaz.”

“What’s brought this on?”

Mark huffed and turned away from Gary, lips pursed and eyes stinging. “Nothing. It was just a question.”

Gary touched Mark’s shoulder, but he jerked it out of his grasp. “Mark look at me.”

He slowly, painfully, turned to face Gary, vision blurred with hot tears. His throat tightened and wetness slid across his cheeks. “It was just a question.”

“A loaded one. If I say yes and you don’t, you’ll leave me. If I say no and you do, you’ll leave me. I don’t want you to go.”

“I’m not gonna leave. But I—we’ve been doing this for two years, and I wanna do it for another two, and another, and I don’t want to wait until I’m in me forties to find out. So I thought I could, you know. Every once in awhile, I could check.” It was stupid. Of course it was stupid. Why on earth would someone like Gary love him? They were just fleeting popstars who’d go their separate ways when Take That ended, anyway.

“You really think we’ll be together in our forties?” Gary wiped away the tears on Mark’s cheek.

“I was hoping.”

Even through his burning, blurred vision in the darkened room, he could see Gary smile. “Of course I love you.”

“You’re not just sayin’ that?”

“I’m not just sayin’ that.”

“You promise?”

“I promise I’m in love with you.” Mark pressed a wet kiss to Gary’s mouth. “Do you love me?”

Mark smirked. “I dunno.”

Gary swatted at his shoulder, laughing. “You’re a bastard.”

“But you still love me.”

“But the question,” Gary kissed him, “is whether you love me?”

"I do.”

Gary brushed his fringe from his eyes. “Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

“For how long?”

“Forever.”

Gary hummed, and brought their mouths together in a gentle kiss.

THWACK!

A pillow smacked the back of Mark’s head. He bumped Gary’s lip, teeth jamming together. “Fucking hell you two,” Rob groaned from the other bed. “That’s the cheesiest shit I’ve heard in ages and I’m tryin’ to fuckin’ sleep. Do this after school special crap outside.”

Mark laughed and Gary giggled. They made obnoxious kissing noises and spouted off terrible poetry about each other’s eyes until Rob leapt on them like a monkey.

Pillow fights were always better at 2 AM anyway.


End file.
